Circadian rhythms and environmental lighting regulate a number of endocrine and behavioral functions. Chick pineal cells remain rhythmic and responsive to light in culture. Light, membrane potential, and norepinephrine regulate melatonin secretion and might also effect vitamin A metabolism.